Kepo
by julyciouss
Summary: Tidak salah kan, kalau Karma ingin kepo? / Happy (belated) birthday, Nakamura Rio / #bloomingpetals


Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

Kepo © shichigatsudesu

Prompt : something she would do when she's lonely

[OOC, typo(s), judul agak melenceng dengan isi]

Dedicated for #bloomingpetals. Happy (belated) birthday, Nakamura Rio!

.

.

.

Ada sesuatu yang membuat Akabane Karma sengaja melambatkan diri untuk pergi menuju rumahnya.

Angin sepoi yang berhembus masuk ke dalam kelas, menggerakkan gorden putih di jendela, serta membuat surai pirang seorang gadis menari-nari.

Karena pemandangan indah itulah, Karma rela membagi jatah waktu bermain gamenya seperempat untuk memandangi objek penyita perhatiannya. Oh, tapi pantaskah itu disebut memandang ketimbang mengintip?

"Sedang apa sih dia? Kok tumben sendirian?" Gumamnya. "Biasanya dia selalu pulang dengan Kurahashi dan Yada."

Masih kebingungan, Karma memandangi Nakamura Rio yang sedang anteng 'berduaan' dengan pensil. Pemuda itu penasaran dengan apa yang ia goreskan di atas kertas putih beralas meja kayu itu. Sesekali Rio menyelipkan anak rambut di belakang telinga, membuat si surai merah tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak memandanginya.

Apalagi sampai merah merona.

"Cantik."

"Tapi jangan menghalangi jalan juga, dong."

Sontak Karma terkejut. Dari mana suara itu berasal? Buru-buru kepala merahnya diputar, menghadap seseorang yang merupakan sumber suara. Syukurlah bukan makhluk aneh yang ada di belakangnya.

"Isogai?!" Kaget Karma. "Kenapa kau ada di belakangku?"

Isogai tidak menjawab. Ia malah melempar pertanyaan, "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Mendengarnya, Karma sedikit gugup. "Aku... hanya mengecek kelas. A-apakah barang-barangku ada yang tertinggal di sana."

 _Oh, ya?_ Isogai menaikan alis.

Tak percaya, ketua kelas 3-E itu menengok ke dalam kelas. Seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang duduk sambil menuliskan (atau membuat?) sesuatu. Hanya butuh beberapa detik saja untuk Isogai Yuuma memandangi objek di hadapannya. Selanjutnya ia membulatkan mulut.

"Barangmu yang tertinggal di kelas apa?" Jeda sejenak. "Nakamura?"

Warna merah di pipi Karma semakin pekat.

"Bi-bi-bi-bicara apa kau, Isogai?!" Karma tersinggung. Dan kenapa pula bicaranya gagap?

"Benar atau salah?"

Karma memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan konyol Isogai. Sepertinya pemuda tersuci selain Nagisa itu mulai keracunan virus penggoda dari Maehara. Tapi kenapa wajahnya datar sekali? Karma semakin sebal melihatnya.

"Sejak kemarin Nakamura pulang telat, sendirian, dan melakukan itu sampai sore."

"Sampai sore?!" Isogai mengangguk. "Kau tau apa yang ia lakukan?"

"Mana kutahu." Karma menghembuskan napas kecewa. "Kenapa tidak kau tanya langsung?"

"Kenapa harus?"

"Bukankah kau ingin tahu?"

 _Sial. Isogai bicara seolah tahu segalanya. Menyebalkan!_

"Cepat tanya sana. Jangan mengintip dari sini saja." Isogai mendorong kecil punggung Karma. "Ini kelas, bukan kamar mandi, jadi jangan mengintip. Eh, tapi di kamar mandi juga jangan mengintip."

"Berisik!" Karma (masih) merona. "Baik, baik, aku masuk ke dalam."

Isogai tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mengacungkan jempol kanannya. "Semoga beruntung."

"Apanya?!" Gerutu Karma. Namun Isogai tak mendengar kalimatnya, lantaran ia telah melangkah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan kelas. _Mungkin ia akan pergi ke ruang OSIS di gedung utama. Ini kan hari selasa_. Pikir Karma.

Kemudian Karma melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kelas, tentu saja setelah menggeser pintu dan juga menenangkan jantungnya. Hal itu membuat Nakamura Rio terkejut sehingga aktivitasnya terhenti.

"Karma-kun?" Bingung Rio. "Masih di sini?"

"Kalau sudah pulang, lalu yang kau lihat sekarang ini siapa?"

Rio menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah. "Yaa, tidak biasanya kau masih ada di sini." Jawabnya. "Maksudku, sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Oh, aku?" Karma membelalak. "Tidak sedang apa-apa."

"Lalu? Kenapa?" Rio kembali bertanya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Karma membalikkan pertanyaan. "Bukankah kau selalu pulang bersama Kurahashi dan Yada? Mengapa kau ada di sini?"

Rio tidak langsung menjawab. Ia kelihatan agak bingung dan gugup. Gadis itu bingung ingin berkata apa.

"Wooaaa, ini gambaranmu? Bagus sekali."

Rio terkejut ketika Karma tiba-tiba heboh sendiri, namun tak lama. Ia segera memasang cengirannya, bermaksud untuk menyombongkan diri.

"Begitukah? Biar begini aku juga jago gambar, loh." Kemudian ia menyibakkan surai pirangnya ke belakang. "Meski belum sebagus Sugaya-kun, sih."

Karma tak menggubris kalimat barusan. Ia sibuk memandangi beberapa karya Rio yang membuatnya tak henti mendecak kagum.

Setelah melihat beberapa gambaran milik Rio, Karma menyadari satu hal.

"Nakamura," Rio menatap Karma penuh tanya. "Mengapa gambaranmu begini semua?"

"Maksudmu?" Rio menaikkan alis.

"Gambaranmu ini terlihat menyedihkan." Jelas Karma. "Kesannya kesepian, atau aku salah tangkap?"

Lagi, Rio tidak segera menjawab. Gadis itu gugup, dan Karma menyadarinya. Dalam hati ia mengangguk mengerti. Sepertinya tebakannya benar.

"Nakamura," panggil Karma. "Kau sedang kesepian ya?"

Dengan berat Rio menelan ludah. Sepintar apa sih Karma, sampai bisa mengetahui keadaannya seperti itu? Namun akhirnya ia mengangguk kecil, bahkan itu tidak bisa disebut mengangguk saking kecilnya.

"Aku benar, ya?" Tanya Karma. Meski Rio tidak menjawab, namun si surai merah tahu kalau tebakannya memang benar. "Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa?"

Rio menatap Karma penuh tanya, dan gelisah. "Apanya?"

"Kau," tunjuk Karma. "Kenapa kau?"

"Aku?" Rio masih bingung.

"Jangan pura-pura." Karma mengeluarkan dua kotak susu stroberi dari sakunya. Satu untuknya, dan satu untuk si gadis. "Aku bersumpah akan menjaganya, jadi ceritakan."

Rio mengerti. Anak ini memintanya untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya. Ya, Karma ingin dirinya bercerita, mengeluarkan unek-unek yang sebelumnya ia tuangkan ke dalam gambar. Dan Rio tidak segan, karena ia tahu Karma akan menepati perkataannya. Ia percaya padanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan katakan." Ucapnya setelah menghembuskan napas berat. "Omong-omong, susunya aku minum, ya?"

"Silahkan~"

Rio segera bercerita begitu sedotan putih menusuk alumunium foil yang merupakan jalur keluarnya susu stroberi. Ia hanya meminum satu sedot.

"Aku kesepian, kalau boleh jujur." Ucap Rio. "Ayah dan Ibu dapat tugas di luar kota, dan aku sendirian di rumah. Satu minggu, baru mereka pulang."

Karma membulatkan mulut. "Begitu..."

"Makanya gambarku begitu semua. Maaf saja kalau kau tidak suka."

Karma menaikkan alis. "Siapa yang tidak suka? Aku kan hanya menebak inti gambar itu."

"Yaa, terserah kau saja, deh."

Karma menatap kembali manik biru Rio sambil bertopang dagu. "Jadi, kau kesepian?"

"Sudah kubilang kan tadi?" Rio meremas roknya gemas. "Eh, tapi kalimatmu barusan mencurigakan, deh."

"Mencurigakan bagaimana?"

"Itu, seperti kau bersedia untuk menemaniku atau sejenisnya." Rio memainkan kedua ibu jarinya. Sial, kok ia jadi gugup begini?

"Oh, begitu?" Tanya Karma. Rio makin kesal karena anak itu menggodanya.

"Jangan menyeringai begitu dong, Karma-kun. Menakutkan."

Karma hanya tertawa mendengarnya. "Berani juga kau mengatakan itu, padahal aku bersedia menjadi 'teman' untukmu."

Rio membelalakkan matanya. "Eh, serius?"

"Ya, serius." Karma mengangguk. "Bagaimana?"

Dalam hati, Rio merasa senang sekali. Ternyata surai merah di hadapannya bukan hanya sekedar partner in crime, tapi benar-benar sahabatnya. Namun ia tetap memasang wajah takut agar Karma membujuknya. Rio sangat senang jika ia melihat pemuda berandal namun cerdas itu berwajah seperti itu.

"Yakin? Kau tidak akan apa-apakan aku, kan?"

Entah kenapa Karma merona ketika mendengar kalimat itu. Hampir saja ia tersedak ludah sendiri.

"Kau kira aku akan melakukan itu? Jangan mimpi." Timpal Karma. "Aku kan hanya menemanimu."

"Ya, ya, aku percaya, kok." Ucap Rio. Tak lama, ia membenahi alat tulis serta sketchbook yang ia gunakan untuk menggambar. "Yasudah, ayo ke rumahku."

"Baiklah." Kemudian Karma teringat sesuatu. "Tapi mengapa menggambar?"

Rio yang tengah memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam tas menoleh sejenak. "Apanya?"

"Kau bilang kau kesepian." Ucap Karma. "Tapi kenapa menggambar?"

Rio mengangkat alis. "Menggambar? Kenapa ya?"

"Kau mencurahkan isi hatimu dengan menggambar?"

Rio masih mengangkatkan alis, namun tidak lama. "Hmm, kenapa ya?" Gumamnya. "Sebenarnya sih bukan begitu."

Kini Karma yang mengangkat alis. "Lalu, kenapa?"

"Aku hanya menggambar kalau sedang kesepian. Yaa, seperti sekarang ini." Jawab Rio. "Aku tidak selalu menggambar sesuatu yang memiliki kesan 'kesepian'. Namun aku akan gambar apapun, meski sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan penyebab aku kesepian."

"Maksudmu, kau akan menggambar saat sedang kesepian, apapun itu gambarnya?"

Rio mengangguk. "Ya, benar. Kau benar-benar pintar, Karma-kun."

Karma hanya mengendus kecil, berniat bersikap sombong seperti yang dilakukan Rio.

"Kalau begitu, aku minta bantuanmu."

Rio mengerjap dua kali. "Minta tolong apa?"

"Tolong gambarkan karakter game favoritku, dong." Ucap Karma. "Aku ingin memajangnya di kamar."

"Gambar saja sendiri."

Karma memanyunkan bibirnya. Jujur, ia sebal. Sedetik berikutnya, ia sadar akan sesuatu.

"Hei, Nakamura." Panggil Karma. "Mau lomba tidak?"

"Lomba apa?"

"Lomba gambar. Siapa yang kalah, dia harus traktir pulang sekolah."

Rio menyeringai. Ini menarik sekali. "Traktir apa dulu, nih?"

"Traktir minuman di vending machine gedung utama."

Rio semakin menyeringai. "Oke. Aku terima tantanganmu, Karma-kun."

Karma ikut menyeringai, meski lebih halus dan lembut dari Rio. "Ayo."

Mengingat perkataan Isogai, kalau Rio melakukan kegiatan ini sejak kemarin. Masih ada beberapa hari sampai ayah ibunya pulang dan gadis itu tidak lagi kesepian. Mulai sekarang, Karma akan menjadi teman bermain Rio selama orang tuanya berada di luar kota.

Ini menjadi pekerjaan rumah untuk Karma. Ia harus mengasah lagi skill menggambarnya. Jadi, kalau suatu hari Rio merasa kesepian, ia pasti akan menemaninya menggambar, sehingga Rio tidak benar-benar merasa sepi.

Lumayan, kan, Karma bisa sekalian modus. Benar begitu?

.

.

.

"Ayo, sana ke vending machine."

"Sabar, dong. Kita jalan sambil cari."

"Ayo, Karma-kun, kau sendiri yang bilang harus menepati janji."

Karma menghembuskan napas. "Tenang, tenang, aku tidak akan kabur." Ucapnya. "Tuh, kan, ketemu."

Karma segera berlari menuju mesin minuman setelah memerintahkan si gadis pirang untuk berdiam diri. Pemuda itu tidak ingin Rio ikut. Lagipula yang kalah itu dirinya, jadi yang membeli minum seharusnya Karma seorang, benar?

Ketika dua buah kaleng jatuh ke dasar mesin.

"Kau sendirian? Mana Nakamura?"

Karma menoleh cepat menuju sumber suara. Ia meneteskan peluh mengetahui siapa seseorang yang mengejutkannya.

"Kau lagi, Isogai." Gerutunya. "Tidak ada orang lain apa selain kau?"

Isogai hanya memasang senyum ikemennya. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Apanya?" Karma gagal paham.

"Nakamura." Isogai menuntut jawaban dari si surai merah. "Bagaimana?"

Karma meneguk ludah. Semburat merah tipis sekali tampak di wajahnya.

"Kau bicara apa, Isogai?" Karma bangkit dari posisi jongkok. Ia segera melangkah, menghampiri Rio serta meninggalkan Isogai yang tengah senyum-senyum. "Sampai jumpa."

Isogai memerhatikan Karma dan Rio yang tengah saling berbincang sambil meminum minuman yang barusan Karma beli. Ia tersenyum maklum. Ya, benar, Isogai hanya tersenyum.

Sepertinya ia mendapat bahan ledekan baru untuk Karma.

.

.

.

END

A/N : Ada beberapa yang mau saya sampaikan.

Satu. Terima kasih untuk Kakak Winter Lodge Yang Terhormat (?) yang sudah memperpanjang event ini. Saya yang kebelet pengen ikut merasa senang sekali.

Dua. Maaf kalau agak abal karena ini bikinnya kilat.

Tiga. Maaf tokohnya pakai OT3 kesukaan. Saya kecanduan dan merasa sangat haus sekali akan asupan OT3 ini (?).

Empat. Maaf baru nongol karena saya baru dapat libur. Ada yang kangen? (Tolong, yang ini abaikan saja).

Sekian dari saya. Terima kasih sudah membaca :D *turun dari mimbar*


End file.
